Bite Me, Baby
by CuteLittleSadist
Summary: Prussia is a vampire, and only Austria's blood will do...Praustria. Rated T for safe measure and yaoi smut. May continue if enough people review. :3
1. Chapter 1

Bite Me, Baby.

Austria's eyes slid open. His head whirled and for some reason he couldn't move his arms.

Austria was in a quite...vulnerable position. His arms were pulled behind his back. He only wore his white blouse. Who talk off his jacket?

More importantly, who was his kidnapper?

As Austria struggled to pull away from his bindings, he heard someone speak from the darkness. "You'll only waste your energy doing that." the voice taunted.

Austria froze. That voice, it sounded oddly familiar.

"Who are you? And let me go!" Austria demanded.

The voice chuckled. "I don't think you're in position to be making demands."

Suddenly, everything clicked and Austria knew who that man was.

Prussia.

"Prussia! I demand you let me go, you son of bitch!"

Prussia chuckled and stepped out into the moonlight. Austria gasped. He was different. Something was off...Austria could tell.

"I already said it. You're not calling the shots here, Roddy." Prussia growled as he gripped Austria's chin tightly.

Before Austria could say anymore, Prussia began his tale. "You see Roddy, I've been doing some things." he said as he smiled big and began to walk in circles around the other man. Austria took note, that Prussia had some very sharp teeth. "I began to hang out with some new people. Different people. They showed me a whole new world and when they offered me to join them, you can bet your ass I said yes." Prussia continued. He stopped his pacing right in front of him. "Can you guess? Creatures of the night. Sharp fangs. Blood."

Austria shivered the last word. Prussia smiled and pulled out a small dagger. He kneeled to Austria's level and dragged the dagger down his cheek.

A thin line of crimson liquid slowly trickled down Austria cheek. Austria hissed and jerked away from the touch of the dagger.

Prussia was delighted to see the Austrian's blood. He giggled a little, but flinched when Austria spit in his face. Prussia growled. "That was NOT a smart move."

Austria glared. "Bite me!" he challenged.

Prussia grinned maliciously at the irony of Austria's remark. "Of course, dear."

Prussia roughly tore off Austria's shirt and began to lick the spot where his jugular vein was. He hooked one arm around his back. Austria shivered and tried to pull away from Prussia, but he held his waist tightly towards him.

"Pr-Prussia! Stop this at once!" Austria yelled, but after no avail, Austria panicked

"Please reconsider this!" he begged.

"Too late, Roddy." he growled and sank his teeth into Austria's neck.

"PRUSSIA!" Austria screamed as he arched into the other body.

Every nerve in his body was fire. It was the worst thing he had ever felt...and yet the best. Austria moaned and writhed underneath Prussia's lips and soon began to feel weak.

Prussia was in heaven. His eyes dilated with bloodlust. His grip tightened on poor Austria's hair and neck. His fingernails dug into his skin so hard, they were bound to leave marks.

Austria was his and his only. He hoped the bite would leave a scar as a reminder of who Austria belong to. It was heavenly...but all good things must come to an end. Besides, if Prussia didn't stop, he would probably kill Austria. And he was sure that both of them didn't want that.

Prussia pulled away. Austria moaned at the pain.

Austria panted heavily. He felt his arm fall to his sides and he relaxed as Prussia carried him away.

His world began to fade. Everything around him dissipatated and Austria's eyesight faded into an inky blackness.

Prussia held Austria in his arms. He was pale. Prussia smiled at the scene of Roderich's blood trickling down his neck and cheek. He leaned in and began to lap up the few drops of blood that remained.

After that, Prussia tossed Austria over his shoulder and treaded slowly towards his room. He could still taste the traces of Austria left in his mouth

With a heavy sigh, Prussia threw Austria onto his bed. Prussia stared at the pale man.

Austria was sprawled across Prussia's bed. He looked so...vulnerable. Prussia licked his lips, but in the end he took consolation in stroking the others man hair.

Austria slept and, for the next 48 hours, would create more blood.

For a few more minutes Prussia continued to stroke Austria's head. Austria snuggled closer into Prussia lap and mumbled something incoherently. Prussia chuckled and got up. He pulled a blanket over Austria, took one more look at him and then left him to sleep.

A/N: so... You likey? No likey? R and R, por favor!

Austria: * death glare*

Ela: What!

Austria: If looks could kill yo-

Ela: Yeah yeah, I would on fire! You can hate me later!

Prussia: Kiku, I really like where this is going so I gotta ask. Is there a...you know a sex scen-

Austria: I'm gonna kill both of you right now! Stop it! *blushes furiously*

Ela: Oh Austria! *giggles and give a small peck on lips*

Prussia: Hey! I want some too!

Austria: *mumbles incoherently, stumbles away*

Ela and Prussia: *intense make out session.* 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Herro everyone! I have decided to continue my fic so YAY! Oh, and just to clears thing up. _

_Antonio was a recently turned vampire, so when he feeds for the first time, it puts him in heat._

_Francis was changed around the same time Gilbert was. _

_In chapter 1, it says that Gilbert was willing to become a vampire when in truth, he is in denial. _

_There! Now that everything is cleared up, enjoy! ~ _

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. PLEASEDON'TSUEME! But I do own Stephan Opal. (You'll figure it out soon. ~)

Bite Me, Baby

Chapter 2

Roderich ran as fast as he could. His lungs burned. His throat was horse from all the heavy breathing. He didn't why he was running or how long, but everything in him told him to run.

So he did…but he wasn't fast enough.

Losing his footing, Roderich tripped and fell forwards. "Ahh!" he coughed out as he put his hands in front of him. He tried to get back up, but the figure chasing him was already upon him. Straddling, the poor Austrian, the person pinned his hands above him and leaned over him. Roderich struggled violently to get free, but it was hard since he was on his stomach.

"Ready to play, Roderich?" the voice whispered.

Gilbert.

"Let…go of me!" the Austrian screamed.

Gilbert whistled lowly. "See…now that's a problem…your still talking…" he let go of Roderich's wrists, but before the Austrian could move he felt a strip of cloth being tied between his lips.

"Mmph!" he struggled to speak.

Gilbert's hands traveled down to Roderich's belt and began to undo it…

Then Roderich woke up. He sat straight up from the bed with a gasp.

"Shit…" he muttered to himself.

Then everything hit home. Prussia was a vampire…and he bit Austria! What if Roderich turned into a vampire too!

This scared the Austrian to the core. He sat up in the bed, but he couldn't go any further when his head swirled. He still had not reproduced enough blood. Slowly, he moved to the point where his legs where hanging of the bed and the room was spinning.

'Ok' Roderich thought. 'Halfway, there.' He pushed himself forward and…nothing.

This was going to take awhile.

"Aye, my Prussian friend, you mustn't stray so far from the pack!" Francis cautioned. "You know the ru-"

"Yeah, yeah," Gilbert interrupted. "The rules state three at a time." He said carelessly. It's not like was going too far.

Really, Gilbert wasn't going to go that far. They were in a small opening in the _woods_. Sure, close to a town, but was more a like village.

Secluded and not a very populated area. In other words, perfect.

Antonio crept up behind the Frenchman and slung an arm around him. "Then, mi amigo, you should follow them." He replied cockily. His greens eyes were clouded with blood lust and he lips were stained a deep red.

Antonio had just feasted and now Francis was up. Francis nodded and turned away to catch his victim.

Antonio stumbled forward, but Gilbert caught his friend before he could fall.

Gilbert laughed at Antonio's drunkenness. "Damn, your such a newb." He teased.

Antonio tried to steady himself as he growled back. "Shut up…" His breathing being a bit heavier and despite Gilbert's previous teasing, he became a bit concerned.

"Come on, buddy. Sit down." Gilbert offered as he gently helped his friend down. Antonio wrapped his arms around Gilbert and buried his face into his neck.

"Neh…Gil…I feel hot…" Antonio muttered.

Gilbert felt his face heat up. He knew that this happened to some vampires, especially if they were recently transformed, but he didn't expect this happen to Antonio.

Francis maybe…but he was always like that, even before he was a vampire.

"Maybe you should sit down..." Gilbert suggested. Now Gilbert wasn't going to lie. Antonio was cute, but he had Romano to think of and he didn't want to do anything that would be regretful down the road.

Antonio shuddered as Gilbert wrapped his arms around his waist and sat him down onto the grass.

Gilbert felt bad for Antonio. The guy could put off a tough font, but on the inside, Gilbert knew he was afraid.

Afraid of hurting Romano or Feliciano or even himself. Antonio was afraid of becoming a monster. He would never be able to grow old his one true love, and the fear of rejection put him at risk of never seeing Romano again…and it scared him.

Gilbert scooted over next to Antonio and put his arm around him. He could see the man visibly shaking and at further notice, he was crying.

Antonio…" Gilbert muttered in shock.

"You know…I never knew I would become this…this thing." Antonio muttered. "I didn't even know that vampires existed, let expected to be one. I knew the consequences and still he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't leave me alone."

Gilbert knew everything Antonio was saying. 'He' was Stephan Opal. The vampire that changed Antonio's life and Gilbert's too. He turned hundreds of people into vampires and if he was upset, most of them wouldn't make it out alive. He was reason Roderich went missing.

The reason Antonio's days with Romano were numbered.

The reason that the bad touch trio was screwed…for eternity.

Gilbert sighed. "I'm sorry, Toni but…man, I wish there was something I could do…"

Antonio sniffled. "Getting rid of my fucking hard-on would be nice…" he suggested as he turned his head to face the Prussian. Gilbert's face was as red as a tomato.

"I-I-I…!" Gilbert tried to speak, when Antonio laughed drunkenly and elbowed his friend lightly.

"Oi, mis amigo! I was just kidding! You should've seen the look on your face!" the Spanish man cried. He rolled onto his back, holding his sides as another fit of laughter came around. Gilbert laughed too, nervously at first, but then he joined along.

"What seems to be so funny?" Francis asked. Antonio stiffened, afraid to show the perverted Frenchman his raging erection. Gilbert stood and smirked at Francis.

"Newbie is having some _'troubles'_, so I'm going to take him home." He said.

"Perhaps, I could help our friend with his…_problem."_ Francis replied. A visible shiver coursed through Antonio's body. If it wasn't for his dedication to Romano, the Spanish man would have let just about anyone take.

Gilbert laughed as he helped Antonio up. "Pfft, you wish, frenchy." He scoffed.

Francis shrugged, "Can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, but still smiled. "No, I guess not."

Antonio was just about to drop from his heat. "A-Ah…Gil, please…" he pleaded.

Gilbert picked up Antonio, much to his protest, and in an instant, he was gone.

Francis laughed as he heard Antonio yelling for Gilbert to put him down. "Aye, my Prussian friend, you never do change."

A/N: Done! I added Stephan Opal 'cause I can, BETCH. I'm just kidding…I love you guys! \(^_^ )/

Anyways, please read and review as always! ~


End file.
